


Sparks of Silver

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin surprises Brian with a new addition to their Toy Room.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

“What the fuck are you doing in there?” Brian stood outside the Toy Room, listening to Justin build something.

“Just a minute, please!” Justin sounded as polite as ever.

“You’ve said that five times already,” Brian muttered to himself. He couldn’t help being excited. Justin had created the porniest, most perfect room he'd ever seen, and any addition to it would certainly be hot. Just when he heard music being turned on, Justin opened the door, dressed in nothing but a pair of low slung pants and a belt. He bent down and kissed Justin before he looked around. When his eyes found the new addition in the corner of the room, he started to laugh. “You’re amazing.”

Taking Brian’s hand, Justin walked him over to the bed. 

Brian began to slowly undress while Justin stood in front of him, watching his every move. “Are you going to join me?” he asked as he lay down.

“No.” Justin got onto the bed and straddled him. He bent down, biting Brian’s nipples, before licking them until they got hard. When he let his ass push down on Brian’s cock, Brian put his hands inside Justin’s pants and massaged his ass cheeks before pulling them apart. Justin gasped, grinding his cock down forcefully onto Brian’s crotch then pulled back. “Enough!” He yanked Brian’s hands out of his pants and quickly tied them to the bed posts, using two of their many black ties hanging everywhere in the room.

Brian wiggled his hands, making sure the ties weren’t too tight. He knew he could get out of them at any time... not that he wanted to. Justin climbed off of him and walked over to the corner. When he turned on the light, what seemed like hundreds of silver sparks flew around the room. Brian noticed the new mirror ball in the ceiling, before his eyes found Justin again. 

He was standing on a little platform. The torn tee he'd put on had fallen to his sides, his nipple ring glinting in the light.

Brian felt the tip of his tongue peek out between his lips. He could actually feel the taste of Justin’s nipple and the cold of the ring in it. 

Looking up from under the cowboy hat he was wearing, Justin met Brian’s stare and he ran his finger over his chest, tugging at the ring.

“Fuck,” Brian sighed, amazed at how little it took from Justin to turn him on. 

Justin closed his eyes, lifted his arms over his head, and took a hold of the stripper pole behind him. 

\----------

The music changed and Brian recognized the song. He laid back, watching his blond, scheming trick start to move his hips slowly in tiny circles. 

Justin's moves sped up when he began dancing in front of the pole. He danced like he was in a club, with everyone’s eyes on him; relaxed, knowing he looked good while doing what he loved. Holding onto to the pole, grinding his whole body against it, Justin grinned at Brian. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile back. It had been over six years since he'd first seen Justin pole dance like this, but he was even hotter tonight. And this time Brian didn’t have to act like he wasn’t turned on by it. 

Hooking one leg around the pole, Justin arched his body backwards. Holding on with one hand, he slowly rutted against it. He was smiling, and Brian could see just how much he was enjoying himself. When he came back up again, he pulled off his tee and the hat, throwing them across the floor. His blond hair flew around his head when he closed his eyes, losing himself in his dance. 

Brian watched as he gripped the pole with strong arms, pulled himself up, and spun his hard, fit body around it. His cock twitched when the muscles in Justin's stomach tightened. He loved how they felt under his own stomach when they fucked.

Justin pulled the zipper down over the bulge in his pants, his eyes glazing over when he brushed his hands over his cock. Turning his back towards Brian, he wiggled his ass till the pants dropped down to his ankles. When Brian teased him with cat calls, Justin turned around, flashing him a wide smile. 

Fuck, his boy was gorgeous, his pale body shimmering in the lights. For a moment, Brian was mesmerized at how perfect the room looked tonight. After noting the black walls with their contrasting red floors, he saw how the glitter from the mirror ball created an intricate pattern on the golden ceiling. It was the work of an artist; his artist.

With his back to the stripper pole, Justin rubbed his ass against it like he used to do with Brian’s cock on the dance floor at Babylon. He threw one arm over his head, wrapping it around the pole. Taking out his swollen, leaking cock, he moaned loudly when he started to stroke himself in rhythm with the music. 

Focusing on his own dick, Brian saw a drop of precum on the head, and suddenly wished Justin was next to him, pushing his tongue into the slit, licking him clean. He yanked his right hand free from the tie and began to jerk his cock furiously, trying to keep Justin's pace. 

Looking at each other, Brian sighed Justin’s name when they both came.

\----------

Justin stepped down from the little scene, shedding his underwear and belt as he walked over to the bed. Straddling Brian’s hips again, his ass brushed against Brian’s dick, feeling it come back to life. Bending forward, he released Brian’s other arm from its tie, finally kissing him.

Brian’s hands found Justin’s ass, his fingers still wet with cum working their way into his hole. 

“Oh, God!” Justin groaned. “Fuck me, please.”

Brian flipped him over onto his back and laid down over him. “You were hot up there,” he whispered, pressing the head of his cock against him. “I wanted to fuck you so badly the whole time.” He heard Justin sigh as he pushed inside of him. Brian’s hands ran over Justin's chest and down to his cock, Justin writhing underneath him. "It was torture not being able to touch you." Taking a hold of Justin’s dick, he stroked it as he pounded hard inside of him. 

Justin curled up and grabbed Brian’s neck, pulling him down so they could kiss. He couldn’t hold back anymore when Brian sped up his movements, shooting all over his stomach and Brian’s hand. 

Brian pulled out and slammed back in one final time before coming. Running a finger over Justin’s nipples, he carefully pulled at the nipple ring. “I love that you wear it again.”

“How do you like our new toy?”

“It’s fucking perfect.”

\----------

“I picked up something for you today.” Seconds later, Brian had his arms full of excited blond boy. 

“You got me something?! What is it? Where is it?”

“Calm down, Sunshine. Save some energy for later; you'll need it. It’s in the Toy Room.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and they ran upstairs. He started to laugh after opening the box he found on the bed. “Really?” he asked Brian, who'd begun to undress.

“Don’t get any ideas. I'll still be on top tonight.”

“Of course, you will. You want me to wear it while you fuck me?”

Brian shrugged, nodding at the same time. 

Walking to the bed, Justin took off his tee when Brian stopped him. 

“Over there.” Brian nodded towards the corner. “I want to fuck you against the stripper pole."

Justin propped himself against the pole, wrapping his arms around it as Brian positioned himself behind him and slid inside. 

Leaning in closely, Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck before running his tongue over the crown on his head. He read the inscription he'd had engraved on it: **King of the Toy Room**


End file.
